


He's new

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-18
Updated: 2005-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex isn't always the one with the most experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's new

## He's new

by Lena

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/supesville/>

* * *

Some out of character fun. I was inspired by Henry Jones Jr's Absolut Virgin Lex. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. 

* * *

Clark parked the truck in front of the castle and jogged up to the front steps. He was back for the summer after his first year at Met U. and had come to a decision. He knew that Lex wanted him. With super senses, he could smell Lex's arousal when they were together. His summer in Metropolis had exposed him to a lot of things; some things he would never have believed before, and a year away from college had made him confident. He was tired of waiting for Lex to make a move, so Clark decided to take matters into his own hands. 

He pushed open the office door and found Lex bent over the pool table. 'Must be an omen' he thought. 

"Hey, Lex! What are you working on?" He grinned as Lex turned around, completely un-startled as usual. 

"Clearly not a lot." Lex gave Clark a genuine smile. "Are you back already? I thought you weren't coming until next week." 

"I packed quickly." Clark answered. Superspeed came in handy and he didn't break any of his dishes this time. "So what are you planning today?" Clark asked as he made several fairly aggressive steps toward Lex. 

Lex smirked at Clark's forwardness and told him the day was all his. "Did you have anything in mind, Clark?" He leaned casually against the pool table and waited to hear what Clark had in mind. 

"As a matter of fact, I do." Clark answered as he came toe to toe with Lex. This close their height difference was much more apparent. He started to lean forward but noticed that Lex looked uneasy. His heart rate was racing and his normally commanding posture was showing hesitation. Had Clark read all the signs wrong? He couldn't have. He could tell from here that Lex was hard. He decided to follow through with what he had started. 

Clark leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lex's. At first Lex was completely unresponsive but Clark pushed on. After a few seconds Lex raised his hands to Clark's hips and parted his lips. Clark dove in. He ran his hands down Lex's back until he was cupping his ass. Clark, mindful of his strength, pulled Lex's hips up into his own. He could feel Lex's arousal hard and heavy against his own. 

After only a few gently thrusts Lex pulled back, eyes closed, and pressed his lips together into a tight line. He shook for a moment, trying to hold back, and then exhaled sharply as his forehead fell against Clark's collar bone. Clark could immediately smell Lex's cum and could feel the heat coming from Lex's face as he blushed for the first time since Clark had known him. 

"Lex?" He asked as the top of his friend's bald head turned pink. 

Lex immediately pushed away from Clark and walked out of the office without saying a word. 

Clark switched to x-ray vision and followed Lex down the hall and into his bedroom. He saw Lex sit on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. Thinking no one was looking, Lex let the masks fall away. He looked mortified. Clark decided he better go talk to him. 

Lex had left the door open. Clark walked in and sat in a chair facing Lex. Lex looked up at him and Clark saw the mask flicker on his face for a moment before falling away. 

"People pretend to be something they're not to hide things about themselves." It seemed like a non-sequiter, but Clark thought he knew what Lex was talking about. 

Clark sighed. "I know that I've kept things from you, Lex. And I know that you know it. But it's for your own safety as much as mine. I've seen people hurt. But I'll tell you if you really need to know. I don't want this to come between us, not anymore." Clark said quietly. He had seen what his secrets had done to Pete, but also what the lies had done to Lex. He had already decided that if Lex really wanted to know, that he was ready to tell the truth. 

"I'm a virgin, Clark." Lex said, as if Clark hadn't even spoken. 

"What! That can't be. You've been married for Pete's sake." Clark said, astounded. 

"It was for show. It was also a business arrangement that Helen made with my father. Her research would receive ample funding if she played along. She hadn't been interested in me physically, anyway." Lex answered simply. 

"But why? You're Lex Luthor, billionaire playboy. Is anything...well, is anything wrong?" Clark grimaced. What if something else had happened during the meteor shower? That would explain it. 

Lex flashed Clark a self-deprecating smile and shook his head. "No, not like you think. But this..." Lex ran his hand over his bald head, "it's everywhere. A bit daunting when you're fifteen and already the recipient of a heavy amount of ridicule for your abnormalities. After that, well, you've heard the rumors. People would expect me to be experienced; certainly not hair-triggered and awkward. And I've never met anyone I was comfortable revealing this particular fallacy to." 

Clark stood up and moved to sit by Lex on the bed. "Lex, I'll never ridicule you. We both know I have more abnormalities than you do. And this..." Clark ran his hand over Lex's head, "is a good thing; it's a Lex thing. And I'm all about Lex things." Clark said with a cheeky grin. 

He moved his hand to Lex's chin and looked at him, waiting for an answer. The hesitation fell away from Lex's eyes, replaced by the predatory look that usually resided there. "You know, Clark, I'm a pretty intelligent guy. I may not have a lot of practice, but I've got some ideas." 

"You do?" Clark asked, his voice deeper that usual. 

"Yes, I do. Maybe it's time I experiment." Lex said with a cocked eyebrow as he pushed Clark to the bed. 

* * *

Afterwards, Clark and Lex lay side by side, sated and happy. After a moment Lex rolled to his side and looked at Clark. 

"So, care to tell me about the Superspeed?" He asked, smiling. 

"Well, I'm not hair-triggered in bed, but out of bed I'm faster than a speeding bullet." 

Lex hit him in the head with a pillow. 


End file.
